


Lost Myself in You

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Light Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: 5 times Caveira was threatening and 1 time she wasn't.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Lost Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MenacingUwU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingUwU/gifts).



-1-

Walking into the canteen, the lovely aroma of coffee greeted Twitch. After getting her breakfast and coffee, she went to sit down with her fellow GIGN operators. 

“Morning, Emmanuelle,” Rook greeted cheerily. Even though it was first thing in the morning, it didn't appear to bother Rook, the ever present ray of sunshine. 

“Good morning,” Twitch offered a tired smile, and gave a nod to Doc and Montagne as she sat down. 

“Have you heard about the mission they’re planning?” Montagne gestured to her.

Twitch shook her head, picking up her fork and starting to eat. Montagne talked about what they had found out about a base of the White Masks’, giving what little information he had. 

The conversation continued on for a little while longer before Twitch’s heavy mood lifted. In walked someone with a far more foreboding presence. Twitch perked up.

Caveira wore a threatening glare as she made her way straight to the coffee. She didn’t bother to say hello to anyone, nor did anyone dare to greet her. They knew better. 

Twitch’s table was within her walk to the coffee, and when Caveira got close enough, Twitch greeted her. 

“Good morning, Taina,” Twitch gave a small wave.

Caveira stopped, and that deadly glare that she threw at anyone who got between her and her coffee, lifted, if only a little. She acknowledged and returned the greeting.

“You should come and join us after you get your food,” Twitch said.

“Sure.”

Turning back to her food once Caveira had left, she continued eating; she paused briefly when she saw Rook giving her a knowing look. 

“What?” She asked innocently. 

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me you two are actually dating,” Rook teased. 

“Well, that’s simply because we’re not.”

Rook didn’t look convinced.

“You’re like the only one she doesn’t death glare at first thing in the morning, that has to mean something,” Rook insisted.

Twitch gave a light laugh but gave no proper answer, instead she said, “Gossip is unbecoming, Julien.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Rook pouted. He entertained himself once he started talking with Doc, well, more like talking at him. Doc did his best to look awake.

Twitch sat there and thought to herself. Sure, she liked Caveira enough to flirt with her, but that was all they really did. Maybe a few dates here and there, but they’d made nothing official. 

Caveira’s presence brought her out of her thoughts, and she moved over to make a spot for her to sit down next to her. 

-2-

The cool wall was a welcome relief as Twitch leaned back against it. She caught her breath while she relaxed on a bench within the training room. Looking around the room, she saw various operators either sparring or using equipment, but ultimately her gaze settled on the two people within the boxing ring. 

Smoke bounced on the balls of his feet, hyping himself up. The smirk he had on his face told how sure of himself he felt. Caveira stood impassively. She stood ready, waiting for Smoke to attack first. 

Sure enough, Smoke swung first. Twitch watched with a small smile. It was amusing to see Smoke so confident; she knew who would win.

The fight was fast-paced, both of its contenders not people to let an opportunity or opening go unpunished. Smoke seemed to become more impatient the longer it went on. He left spots open in favor of hoping to end the match. Caveira seemed to notice this as well, Twitch could see one corner of her mouth rise into a smirk. 

Giving up a bit of his defensive stance, Smoke went to land a blow on Caveira, who easily side stepped. Her expression quickly changed, the confident smirk fell and her expression turned concentrated and cold.

Twitch felt a shiver run up her spine that had nothing to do with the chilled wall. 

Using Smoke’s momentum against him, Caveira grabbed his arm and brought him swiftly onto the floor of the boxing ring. 

Twitch got up once Smoke had been lying on the floor for a little while, signaling the end of the match. She walked up to the ropes, getting there in enough time to hear Smoke whining about his back as he sulked off. 

Caveira looked to Twitch. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“Oh, I’m sure he is fine. He’ll probably just cry to Mark about it just to get cuddled,” Twitch laughed.

Caveira gave an amused huff in response.

“That was a good fight, very entertaining to watch.” 

“Was it now?”

“Very,” Twitch leaned forward a little.

-3-

“What did you just say?” 

Twitch stood still next to Rook as they watched the scene before her, unsure of how to react. Caveira stalked closer to Lion, who looked ready to fight. 

Lion glared down at her. “I meant what I said,” He glared down at Caveira, but if he was trying to scare her off, it only had the opposite effect. 

“Olivier, come on, let’s just-” Rook tried. 

“No, if this fucking bitch wants-” Lion was cut off by Caveira’s fist.

She knocked him down and Caveira was about to go at him again, but Twitch jumped in and grabbed her arm.

“Taina, stop!” 

Caveira looked up, pure hatred written all over her face, and though Twitch knew it wasn’t for her, it still hurt to see. Twitch gave a light pull on Caveira’s arm, helping her up off of Lion who was holding his nose. 

Twitch began leading a now quiet and somber Caveira away. 

“Go get Gustave to see if Olivier needs his face fixed, Jules. Please,” Twitch addressed Rook as she walked by him.

After stepping into Twitch's room and leading Caveira to sit down on her bed, she sat down next to her. 

“You okay?” Twitch leaned her head a little, trying to catch Caveira’s attention. 

“Yeah.”

“You know Olivier didn’t mean it like that. He just, well, I think everyone is just a little stressed right now,” Twitch put her hand on top of Caveira’s. 

“I don’t think that gives him the right to be condescending to me,” Caveira said. “I’m just as capable, if not more than some people here for this mission. He needs to learn to not be such a dick.” 

“I hate seeing it work you up so much, though. You don’t need to prove your worth to anyone.” 

Caveira shook her head slightly before saying, “That’s not what’s really bothering me,”

“What’s wrong then?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Taina. I wasn’t scared, I guess it surprised me to see you look at me like that though. I'm not used to it,” Twitch tried to joke.

“Still, I shouldn’t have done that.”  


“I understand,” Twitch smiled at her.

Caveira looked Twitch in the eye, and she held her gaze in return. She seemed to search for something. Whatever it was, Twitch wasn’t sure. Instead, she leaned forward, pulling Caveira into her arms and embracing her. 

It took a moment, but soon Caveira returned the hug, bringing her arms to wrap around Twitch as she buried her head into the crook of her neck.

“Thank you,” Caveira whispered.

-4-

Ash and Twitch stood behind a one-way mirror. They were viewing an ongoing interrogation, Caveira was doing what she did best. The terrorist within her reach didn’t stand a chance. 

“She really doesn’t hold back, does she,” Ash said.

Twitch crossed her arms. “No, she does not,” she drew out. 

“You’ll be okay leading this next mission?” Ash looked to Twitch. “I know we’re having to make sudden movements that I really wish we didn’t need to, but I don’t think we can risk it.”

“We’ve been training for moments like these, I’m sure it will be fine.”

Ash gave a nod, her focus going back to the interrogation. So Twitch did the same, and so she saw Caveira looming over the terrorist who had raised his hands the best he could with the handcuffs. She looked terrifying, and it worked. 

A while later, Caveira walked out of the room and over to Ash and Twitch. 

“Well, looks like we know exactly where they are,” Caveira said.

Ash said she needed to relay the information to Harry after she’d had the information related to her and promptly left the other two women to themselves. 

“You'll be fine, Emma,” Caveira smiled softly at Twitch. 

“It’s not like I can afford to mess up anyway, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“It’s a part of the job, you can’t always avoid it. We’ll need to be careful, that’s all.” 

Caveira placed a reassuring hand on Twitch’s shoulder as they walked out of the room together.

-5-

Twitch and her team had cleared most of the White Mask hideout. Caveira and Twitch went to clear the basement of the building while the rest of the team took care of the upper levels. Caveira had entered from another part of the area, leaving them split up.

Twitch made her way cautiously through the quiet rooms. It seemed clear enough; she wanted to meet up with Caveira and get out of this place. 

Stepping into a room, Twitch kneeled down to speak into her intercom as safely and hidden as she could. 

“Rooms are clear down here, Caveira. Rendezvous in the primary room, over.” 

There was a pause.

“All clear on my end. On my way, over.”

Twitch stood up while she waited. She listened to the eerie atmosphere, the cold air making her wait that much more unenjoyable as she stood there. 

She wasn’t expecting the footsteps that she heard to be an enemy, and she was definitely surprised when she felt herself to be slammed against the wall she was next to. Her surprise led her to drop her gun. 

Twitch struggled against the terrorist that had her pinned. The White Mask held a knife to her throat, but she pushed the arm holding the weapon away as best she could. She felt dizzy though, and she could feel the pointed end of the knife causing her to inhale sharply. 

Briefly, Twitch saw Caveira’s face paint behind the White Mask. Her face filled with anger, promising violence. 

Next thing she knew, the terrorist slumped over. The weight of the body combined with her dizziness, Twitch slid down to the floor. 

“Emma!” 

She felt herself blink slowly as Caveira appeared in her field of vision. Twitch felt the weight of the enemy being thrown off of her and then the feeling of Caveira helping her up. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Twitch tried to wave her off. 

“No, you’re not,” Caveira argued after Twitch stumbled into her.

“Damn, my head hurts,” Twitch mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

-+1-

Twitch woke up to the sunlight shining through her window. It had been a few days after her initial injury, and she’d finally been allowed out of the medical ward and good to stay in her own room once again. It still required her to take it easy though, something she fully intended to do. 

Looking to her right, she saw Caveira pressed up against her, clinging onto her side. She smiled softly at the sight. There had been a slightly tearful confession with the medical ward once Caveira had been allowed in to visit. 

Caveira stirred from her sleep and Twitch ran her finger softly through her hair. 

“Good morning, Sweetheart,”

“Mm, not sweet,” Caveira mumbled.

“To me you are,” Twitch smiled.

“Only to you.”

Caveira sat up slightly, stopping Twitch from playing with her hair.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Caveira asked.

“I feel wonderful, thank you though,”

“You had a horrible head injury, how do you feel wonderful?”

“Because you’re here!” Twitch exclaimed.

Caveira stared for a moment, “Yeah, no, you’re definitely the sweet one.”

She laid back down, pulling Twitch close to her. Twitch turned within her embrace to face her. 

Reaching up to cup her face, Twitch looked into Caveira’s eyes and smiled. She gently placed her lips onto Caveira’s before pulling back. 

“I love you.”

A light blush dusted Caveira’s face.

“I love you too, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I don't think I've ever written this much in the amount of time it took me to write this. 😆
> 
> I want to thank and dedicate this fic to MenacingUwU. I hope you enjoy this a lot, thank you so much for the idea and support! 🥰
> 
> Okay, time to pass out now.


End file.
